tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Namira's Chosen
Namira's Chosen are ghoul-like entities, who are resurrected corpses. They seem to serve as an extension to traditional zombification as they are resurrected corpses that keep their souls (along with memories and personalities) but receive many of the physical benefits to being undead. In Aubeanic Reign, Marcia kidnaps Set Oakvale and forces a potion down his throat, which forces him to transform into a type of walking corpse, making him one of possibly many ghoulish Chosen ones. Set later retakes the form again, willingly, when he believes that Julie has abandoned him and he aims to protect his people. He transforms into a Knight of Pestilence, wielding the sword and Armour of Pestilence. Namira's Chosen appear as their normal selves, whether they be man, mer or beastfolk but undergo several major changes. Most noticeably, they lose their iris as their eye goes a milky white colour, in Set's case his missing eye was replaced with a light, which resembled a laser. Namira's chosen differ in power, some are capable of corrupting and blighting the land, vegetation and even their fellow man, they resurrect corpses, who become brainwashed pawns known as 'The Fallen' as well as zombies and skeletons. Background Namira's Chosen are looked upon as abominations, vile members of the undead, who are seen similar to werewolves and vampires. Considering that they are called 'Namira's Chosen' one would assume that Namira looks uppon them favourably as they are completely repulsive and grow to be more and more so over time. Namira's cultists may also respond favourably to them, seeing them as 'chosen ones.' The only known way to become a Chosen one of Namira is to drink a poison, which will kill the victim and send their soul to Namira for judgement. Namira will pass her judgements on the victim and if she approves of them or has some use of them, she will inflict her 'gift' on them. Namira's Chosen are incredibly rare, the only established Chosen is Set Oakvale. Unlike Vampires or Werewolves, they have little to no hold over the world and not many know of their existence. It is possible that Set Oakvale is the only one. However, it is shown that they are incredibly powerful, once they embrace their gift, Set can infect the land and slowly blight it, along with the people around him. Acquisition A cultist of Namira will likely know the formula to the poison, which will send you to Namira. The Prince may even tell mages and alchemists herself, if she deems it necessary. Namira can also grant the 'gift' to those she deems worthy... Transformation The Victim will be taken by Namira and their soul will be put back into their body, they will awake feeling nothing and they will continue to grow more and more pale and eventually decay. Like regular vampires, this is a perminant effect. It should be noted that after transformation, the victim cannot eat, sleep, 'court' or do any functions that a living body would be able to do. They are essentially dead, physically unfeeling and therefore they are immune to pain but they do inflict damage. This makes them vulnerable in a way as they may be exposed to damage for a long period of time before knowing to pull away. They will continue to live until their brain has been destoryed, which means that they could theoretically survive as a decapitated head. Namira's chosen can grow more powerful, using two methods. #Consuming the flesh of fallen corpses. #Corrupting the land around them. As they grow more and more powerful, they can become Knights of Pestilence, who are bringers of corruption and devastating super natural foes. Dawnbreaker and other anti-undead weapons inflict pain on Namira's Chosen, a great deal of it as demonstrated in Set's fight with Maria. Known Namira's Chosen *Set Oakvale *Frederick Landyt *J'dharjo (Possibly) Types of Namira's Chosen The Fallen The Fallen are people who have died but found themselves within the range of a Knight of Pestilence's corruption. When resurrected, they are loyal to the Knight of Pestilence and those who serve him, like zombies. The Blighted Blighted are living humans/Mer/Beastfolk, who have been exposed to the corruption and take on the early forms of the Chosen. Their minds are altered, so that they are unquestionably loyal to their Pestilence Knight but they have been known to keep their emotions and personalities, though it isn't known whether or not this is a temporary state. Named Characters who are Blighted: Lilith Casseni Knights of Pestilence A Knight of Pestilence is the ultimate in power as far as Namira's chosen go. They can corrupt the land around them and create Fallen and Blighted, effortlessly as well as summon the Sword of Pestilence and wear the Armour of Pestilence. Many Fallen and Blighted look up to the Knights of Pestilence as their leaders. Known Knights of Pestilence: Set Oakvale, Frederick Landyt Appearances The Underland Saga: Part II: Out of the Fire (As a Shade) The Legend of Nirn XV (Possibly seen if J'dharjo is Namira's chosen.) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter V: Part IV: The Blight of Life. (In a dream) The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part III: Something 'borrowed' and something new. The Aubeanic Reign Chapter VI: Part IV: "Lifeless" The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part I: Soul mates The Aubeanic Reign Chapter IX: Part II: Reunification Trivia *It is possible that J'dharjo is a Namira's chosen as Xeran turns him into a zombie, who is under his control. The khajiit breaks free of the Wizard's control, when he is asked to attack Eilonwyn and continues to live on as a walking corpse of some kind. *Kaizen is not Namira's chosen. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign Category:Creatures Category:Undead